Fatal Attraction
by tofupanda
Summary: AU. SxS. She was a fashion designer. He was the president of Li Enterprise. One night was what they wanted. One night was what they had. What happens when they meet again and the lust for each other starts to grow?
1. Birthday

**Yes, I have started another story. Don't worry guys; I'm going to finish this one even if it kills me, lol. Oh and I will be re-writing the Imadoki story. Cause now all I see is crap...lol  
Questions will be answer in next chap! **

**Summary: **_She was a fashion designer. He was the president of Li Enterprise. One night was what they wanted. One night was what they had. What happens when they meet again and the lust for each other grow… Rated M SxS_

**Age Bracket: **Sakura- 23, Syaoran- 26, Tomoyo- (turning) 24, Eriol- 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captors. It is own by the wonderful, talented Clamp! (Please refer here for disclaimers into further chapters)

_To be is to do - Immanuel Kant_

* * *

**Chapter 1. Birthday**

It was a bright, sunny morning. The birds were singing their usual spring tunes while squirrels scurried up onto treetops. The sun shone brightly onto the streets of Tokyo, where it was greeted with the usual honking and loudness. A pretty busy and usual morning for the citizens of this mass city, and it was most certainly busy for a certain auburn-haired girl.

"Yes, purple icing on the cake. No…no, nothing over the top, you know what I mean? Layers? Uhh…make five...no…six, better make six. Oh, I'll pick it up on early Friday morning. Alright…thank you." Sakura Kinomoto hung up her phone before flopping down on her white sofa, letting out a big sigh. It had been a stressful week. _Two_ weeks in fact. Her cousin's 24th birthday was only days away, and yet, here she is, just ordering the cake.

_Ding Dong_

Sakura groaned. Her day was going great. "Come in!" She yelled toward the door. In step a man wearing a business suit with blue hair and glasses covering his beautiful navy blue eyes, his footsteps echoing behind him on the marble floor.

"Well, don't you just look lovely, dear." The man said with smile as he gesture for Sakura to make room for him. "Day not going well?"

Sakura glared at the man before her. "Grand! One of my models called and cancel in on me, and now I **just** found a caterer who is able to do Tomoyo's cake. And I still have the VIP list to do! I can't do this, Eriol…too much stress. What if she hates it? What if no one shows up? What if-,"

Eriol smiled before answering. "You worry to much, my dear. I already have the list covered, and as for the model, I'm sure I can have someone by the end of today."

Sakura eyed Eriol suspiciously before sighing in relief when she was sure he wasn't lying. "Oh, you're a life saver, Eriol! Now the only things I need to worry about are the outfits. I need new ideas, I need new designs, and I just need something…different." Sakura tossed her head back as she let out an elapsed sigh at her last word.

Eriol chuckled at Sakura. Ever since he could remember, he always looked out for her. Best friends since grade school. His parents and hers were great friends. By their behavior, Eriol sometimes wonder if they were distant relatives. Sakura was like a sister to him. And sisters were born to be teased.

Sakura sat upright and glared at him once more. "You know, it's your wife's birthday in less than a week, and you don't seem to be fazed at all about this. I'm beginning to think you don't care."

Eriol made a fake hurt face and placed his hands over his heart. "Ouch, how could you say that?" He sniffed and shook his head. "Broke my heart."

Sakura rolled her eyes before smacking him. "Boo-hoo. Cry me a river," And before Eriol could say anything, she added, "And drown in it." Eriol just simply laughed.

"Oh yeah, didn't you say that your cousin was coming, too?" Sakura ask. "I think so, I mean, he said he could '_squeeze_ us into his schedule since his _meeting _with his _business_ partner failed to be accomplished,''" Eriol replied dryly, restating his cousin's answer. Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Sounds like an old fart to me."

Eriol scoffed and almost choke on his own laughter. "I've heard him be called all kinds of names, but an old fart?" Sakura rolled her eyes again and crossed her arm over her chest with a huff.

A noise came from the door and in step a woman, her amethyst eyes in shock. "Eriol! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, closing the door after her.

Eriol got up from his position and ascended toward his wife, embracing her with a hug. "Oh, nothing, I was just running over the models with Sakura," he smiled as he kissed her lightly.

"Models?" Tomoyo asked. "What models? I don't recall having a show anytime soon." Sakura and Eriol exchanged looks. "Oh, no, dear. It's for Versace's new clothing line; I just wanted to make sure the models looked okay."

Tomoyo 'aw'ed. "Oh, you're so sweet!" she squealed as Eriol kissed her again. "But you, my dear, are much, much sweeter…,"

Sakura neared barfed when she saw this. Well, wasn't this just pleasant. Her cousin and her cousin in-law, who was practically her brother, making out in her living room.

Sakura shook her head as she heads toward her room and open her closet. Rows upon rows, racks upon racks of clothes showed up. _What to wear…_'Sakura wondered as she looked through her widely ranged closet. Then her eyes glint as she found what she was looking for. A white pencil skirt, pink business blouse, and a pink and white open toed heel.

Then she headed toward her bathroom and let her soft auburn tresses fall down to her back, and stared at herself in the mirror. Here she was, a woman of 5'8, successful fashion designer, quite beautiful, is she could say so herself, and yet, she felt as if she's missing something in her life. Sakura sighed and step into her bathtub and let the lukewarm water run down her body, awakening her senses for that morning. It had been one hell of a stressful day and she needed the shower.

September 3rd. Tomoyo's birthday. Oh how she wanted it to be absolutely divine perfection for her cousin. She was turning 24, and moving in with Eriol. Of course when Sakura first heard it, she most certainly was surprise.

"_WHAT?" Sakura jumped up as her shout ranged throughout the café. Tomoyo winced and shush her. "Sakura! Quiet down!" _

_Sakura sat back down, ignoring the murmur of whispers from people around her. "What do you mean you'll be moving in with Eriol?" _

_Tomoyo stared at her lemon parfait before answering. "I mean what I mean…I'm moving in with him after my birthday." Sakura stared at her cousin, her mouth slightly hanging. "But why? C'mon 'Moyo, you can't just leave me here. It's so sudden!"_

_Tomoyo felt bad for her cousin. Besides Eriol, she was the only person Sakura had in Japan. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka, along with her own parents, were living in America, or France, or wherever the hell they felt like living. God knows where they'll be next. For such old people, they sure move a lot. _

"_But sweetie, I'm his wife now. I'm supposed to be at his side, at his aid. Snookie-bear was already saddened by the fact that I didn't move in already."_

_Sakura mouth drop a little big bigger. "Snookie-bear? Snookie-bear?!?! You only been marry for a month and you already have a nick name for him? Unbelievable!"_

_Tomoyo just stared at Sakura with a pleading look in her eyes. "Please Saku-chan, don't make thing any harder than it is. I'll still visit you; I mean, our house isn't that far away."_

_Sakura sighed and threw her hands in the air in frustration as she admitted defeat. "Fine, but only if you promise to drop by every now and then." Tomoyo squealed in delight as she reached over to hug her cousin. "I promise!"_

That was nearly three weeks ago. By now, half the stuff was out of their condo and on their way to Eriol's house. Of course she left a few stuff, like her bed, in there, just in case she and Eriol had a fight or something. However in Sakura's mind, she highly doubted it was going to happen, considering the fact that every one of their sentence consist of 'Snookie-bear's and 'Muffin-pie's.

And now, she had the duty of making her cousin's birthday perfect. Partly because it was her going-away present, and partly because she knew how much this marriage mean to her, and she wanted her to know how much she's happy for her.

Sakura stepped out of the tub and wrap a towel around her. Then she dressed and got ready to meet her party planner. Sakura grabbed herself a turquoise blazer before moving along to the living room. She open the condo door and turn back to tell her cousin she was leaving, only to find that they had locked themselves in Tomoyo's room, already preoccupied with each other. Sakura left a quick note on the table before leaving.

Sakura strolled down the busy streets of Tokyo and stopped in front a building that read _Café Kojiin_. Clutching her bag, Sakura open the doors and took off her Chanel sunglasses and scanned the room for a certain person. Her eyes lit up as she caught the sight of the person she was looking for.

"Mina!" Sakura waved a woman in her mid twenties. Mina waved back to Sakura and gestured to take a seat next to her. Sakura set her eyes on Mina and didn't see where she was going until she felt an impact on her shoulder. Too late.

"Oomph!" Sakura dropped her purse. She quickly bend down to retrieve her bag and was about to apologize, but another voice cut her off.

"Lady! Watch where you're going!" the voice snapped at Sakura. Sakura looked up in annoyance and was greeted with a pair of amber orbs, hidden among a mass of messy chestnut bangs. Sakura eyes widened at the sight of such beautiful eyes, but quickly recover from her shock.

"Me? You need to watch where you're heading, buddy!" Sakura retorted with a huff. Before that person could say anything back, she stomped off to Mina. _Oh, the nerve of some people _Sakura thought as she took her seat.

"You alright there?" Mina asked. Sakura rolled her yes and loudly huffed, "Yeah, you know ignorant people these days."

The owner of the amber orbs was about to retort to her comment before he felt a slight vibration in his pants. He dug his hands into his pocket and flipped open his mobile device. "Hello?" He answered into the phone.

"Syaoran, darling," A soft voiced purred into the phone. "Where are you? I miss you." Syaoran smirked as he heard the neediness in the person's voice.

"In Japan." Came his short reply. Syaoran's smirk widen as he heard a loud huff at the other end of the phone. "Cute," it said. "but when are you coming back?"

Syaoran sighed as he took out his keys to his Mercedes-Bentz. "I told you, Ayumi, I have to stay a few more days for my cousin-in-law's birthday, I'll be back in a week."

Before Ayumi had a chance to say anything, Syaoran close his phone and shut his eyes as he rest his back against the chair. Women. They were so…so…so **damn** needy.

Syaoran was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring again. Without looking at the screen, he flipped it open and growl into the phone. "What?" A chuckle came from the other line. "Someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Syaoran's growl became louder. "What the hell do you want, Eriol?" Eriol was always amused by his cousin. "Just checking how my favorite cousin is doing."

Syaoran sighed as he rested his head on his seat. "Life is a bitch right now" He rubbed his temples. "When is Tomoyo's birthday again?" Eriol rolled his eyes. "September 3rd, Syaoran, don't forget." Then the line went dead.

Well, wasn't life just pleasant for him today?

* * *

**-Gets bombard by rotten tomatoes and cabbages- Sorry it's so short!  
I'm going to jump to the birthday next chap..no point of waiting forever for it, right? **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome...so please review! (at least 5 would be appreciated... !)**

_Chapter 2 You!_** (Hmm..I wonder what that means...)**

**Cheers,  
Bamboo-chan **


	2. You!

**Thanks for all the reviews! They truly mean a lot. Oh yeah, **_**I NEED A BETA READER**_** (with experience of course)**

Sakura Panda63_-_**it's rated M for language and "other" stuff later on if you know what I mean…ahaha**

**And guys, this will have lemon in further chap. Just warning ya. –ahem- well then, without further ado, chapter 2. (Hey that rhymes!) **

**Summary: **_She was a fashion designer. He was the president of Li Enterprise. One night was what they wanted. One night was what they had. What happens when they meet again and the lust for each other grow… Rated M SxS_

**Age Bracket: **Sakura- 23, Syaoran- 26, Tomoyo- (turning) 24, Eriol- 25

_You pray for rain, you got to deal with the mud too. That's a part of it__ - Denzel Washington_

* * *

**Chapter 2. You! **

_September 3rd. _(**Skipping forward, I know) **

_Sakura POV _

Hmm, well, okay. The show is less than 5 hours away, half of my models aren't even here yet, and the place is hardly decorated.

Oh yes. This show will go down in history as a legend.

Okay, calm down, Sakura. It is currently two o' clock. Show starts at seven. Decorating team gets here at three. Remember what Eriol said, breathe.

I took a couple deep breathes before concentrating on the problem at hand. Well you see, the catwalk is on water, and the models have to find a balance point on the panels to keep themselves from falling off.

Ha. Won't that be a sight to see. I quietly snickered at my mental image of a twig topping over the runway before I mentally slap myself. Focus, Sakura!

Unfortunately, my genius thinking was cut short when I heard a shriek coming from one of the dressing rooms. Whoa. Did I daydream until the models arrived?

I quickly ran toward where the noise was coming from, a little frighten. It wasn't one of those oh-I-just-won-a-million-dollars one, it was an oh-my-hairdresser-just-shaved-my-head-bald one. And unless you're becoming a monk, that's not good.

I found my destination and quickly ran inside to see…nothing. Okay. Well, I always heard hallucination was the first sign of insanity. Maybe I was reaching my mid-life crisis.

I was just about to walk out when I notice a dark aura surrounding a corner. Uh-oh. Return of The Grudge. Major.

I lied. I crouch down to see that it was one of my models, Aimee. Of course I didn't have time to think anything else because as soon as I was about to reach for her, she let out the loudest wail my poor ears has yet to hear.

"Miss Sakuuuuuuuuura!!!! I'm ruin! I'm done! I'll be out of the industry by sundown!" Aimee screeched at me.

Okay. Who died?

"What happened, Aimee? Who died?" Sakura! Focus at what's wrong. So uh, what's wrong?

"Look at me, look at me!!!" And her loud shrieking really helps. "What's wrong sweetie? I don't see anything wrong with you."

Then her glare just send me 10 ft underground. "My face! Look at my face!" I took a look closer…was this girl on crack? "Sweetie, I don't see…oh…I see the problem."

Aha! ...Lord have mercy.

"It's a small zit; we'll just cover it up with foundation or something." It was a speck of lint. Like anyone could've tell. Then she started wailing again. Great, what did I do this time?

"Do you think _this _can be cover by _makeup?_ Oh. My. Freakin'. God." And the rest was inaudible.

"Can I get the makeup crew in here? Anyone! Room number 104!" I swear these girls will be the death of me.

Then my holy savior arrived. My Jesus Christ. The very reason why I didn't commit suicide. My-

"ERIOL! Thank goodness you're here! There was catwalk, then topple, then Aimee and ohmifreakin'gawd! And now-" Maybe I relay on Eriol just a _tad_ bit much.

"Sakura! Calm down, okay? Everything will okay. Repeat after me. Everything. Will. Be. Okay." Hey…I wasn't retarded, okay? "Everything will be okay," Yet I still say it…

Eriol quickly scanned the room before giving me 'the look.' Hey…it wasn't that bad…was it? "Maybe you should take a breather," he said.

Well, at least he didn't say it stunk. "Fine, you takeover." I wasn't sure that I could continue even if I wanted to. I grabbed my purse and my jacket before leaving the building.

My car beeped and my mind wandered off. Okay, first things first, shower. I reek like shit. Then…I don't know. Sit on my bed for two hours and stare dumbly at the wall so I won't face humiliation by the shitty show I threw. Hey, I'm all up for that plan. I sighed as I flipped open my cell and dial Tomoyo's number.

"Hello." Whoa. Someone's pissed.

"Hey 'Moyo, what do you have for plans tonight?" If Eriol say anything, his head is mine.

"Well, Eriol's taking me to dinner, but he hasn't been picking up his phone. Say, you know what's up?" Aha…so that's what trouble's her.

"Nope, don't know a thing." Well, I have officially lied to my best friend. I could almost _hear _her suspicion boring onto me.

"Ah, well, what's your plan for tonight?" I giggled silently. Was she trying to hint what day it was?

"Actually, I was planning on going to…the movies! Yeah, hilarious film that just came out…" Wow. Was I lame or what? I mentally slapped myself, seriously, movies?

"Oh…well, do you mind if I tagged along? Seems like a _certain_ _husband_ of _mine_ has _forgotten_ what _day_ it is." Man, I can feel her aggravation. Can't say I blame her. Shit, if my husband was like that…I'll most likely have a cow…a BIG cow.

"Yeah, and afterwards, I have this… um, necklace, yeah necklace…I have this necklace to show you." Was it just me or does my lying skills suck?

"Erm…okay…if you say so…" I heard the uncertainly in her voice. Yup, it most definitely sucks.

Still, got to call Eriol and inform him that I was bringing Tomoyo…I'm a genius. "Well, I got to pee…so I'll call you in a while." What? A girl's got to piss when a girl's got to piss. I hung up on Tomoyo and dial Eriol's number. Finally I did something useful today.

"Well, hello there," I heard Eriol's voice as he picked up. "How are you doing, milady?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously, does this look like a time to joke?

"Cut the crap Eriol, I'm bringing Tomoyo over," Then I heard his breath cut short. "WHAT?" Oh, my bad.

"Oh, chill out, Eriol, I'm going to bring her _after_ we go to the movies. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Ha-ha. How I always wanted to tell him that.

Eriol then let out a sighed of relief. "Hey, I don't need to chill, okay, you need to chill." Wow. What bit his ass?

"And why am _I_ the one _here_ while _you_ are going to see a _movie_ with my wife? I'm the one who has an angry wife on his back for not picking up the dang phone!" Now he needs a break. See what stress does to people? Tsk tsk, it breaks even the most put-together person down. "You told me to take a breather…Moyo's on the other line. Got to go, kay, bye!" Actually, I lied. She wasn't, but hey, I had to get off sometime, right?

I drove my car back to my condo and took a shower. Then. I remember something.

_Fuck. _

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…

I just realize…I don't have a dress ready yet. Oh. My. GOD. I quickly ran to my room and thrust my closet door open. Where is the goddamn Versace's dress when you need it.

Then something caught my eye. A-ho! I shuffle my way through the skirts and jeans section and found what I was looking for.

My emerald dress. It was strapless and ended at my knees. Just a plain green dress with a black ribbon to accent my waist.

Simple and sweet.

Thank god for Tomoyo's weird accustom to store party dresses in my closet. For once it was useful. I quickly found a pair of matching black heels, a forest green fleece, and hurry the hell to Tomoyo's place.

To my dismay, I saw that traffic was beginning to line up.

Life was just so peachy today.

* * *

Wow. I just saw **THE** most pointless movie of my life. I didn't even pay attention, it was about some guy and a girl, blah blah blah, and they fell in love and live happily ever after. The End. Wasn't it suppose to be a funny movie?

And that just wasted two hours of my life. I pulled the car in gear and look over to notice that Tomoyo's was near tears. Hmm, I guess this is what happens when your husband forgets your birthday…not that Eriol forgot or anything…

"Tomoyo…are you actually...crying…over the movie…?" Maybe married women are case-sensitive.

Tomoyo blew her nose and looked at me in sniffles. I raised a brow. Interesting…

"Anyways, I bought this awesome necklace from DKNY, it's so adorable, and you've got to see it!" I told her eagerly. Now I was just pulling shit out of my ass. Does DKNY even sell jewelry?

"Why not, it's not like _someone_ planned anything for me tonight," Guess she's still upset about the whole Eriol thing.

I turned the radio onto the jazz channel. I don't know why people don't like it…I do…it's a lot better than what teens these days call "music." Sheesh, you can barely hear them, let alone understand the words.

I was getting into my songs when my mind came to a halt. Shit. How was I supposed to get Tomoyo in? Smooth going, Sakura. Then my genius brain thought of something. I'll just say it's a surprise. Brilliant, Sakura, absolutely brilliant. I bet you Eriol would've never thought of this.

I turned to look a Tomoyo and said "Hey, close your eyes, it's a surprise," Tomoyo gave me a weird look. "You want to show me the necklace as a surprise?" Okay…now that you put it in words…it sounds kind of stupid.

"Yes! Now just shut your eyes!" Maybe I was mentally challenged in my past life…Tomoyo gave me another weird look before sighing and closed her eyes. Perfect.

"No peeking!"

* * *

When we arrived at the show, I could tell Tomoyo was getting irritated. She was tapping her foot with a frown on her face. Oh screw it. She'll love me in a couple minutes.

I quickly ran over to Tomoyo's side and helped her out. Then I froze. Uh-oh. I heard the loud music coming from inside and I knew Tomoyo could hear it too.

"Sakura Kinomoto! Now I want to know just where in the world are you taking me," Tomoyo said as she was opening her eyes.

No! I have gone too far to have her figure it out now. I quickly cover her eyes with my hand and lead her backstage to where Eriol was. "Relax; you'll thank me later."

I quickly scanned the room for Eriol, and then I saw a flash of midnight blue hair. Aha! I pulled Tomoyo to where Eriol was before I let my hands fall from her eyes.

"Eriol!" she exclaimed and hugged him. I slipped away from the married couple for a few minutes to check if everything was ready. Sweet. 15 more minutes till the show starts.

I came back in time to see Eriol waving frantically toward me. "What?" I asked as I hurriedly catch up with them. "What is it?"

I noticed there was someone behind Eriol before he stepped aside. "Sakura, this is my cousin, Syaoran Li. Syaoran, this is my friend Sakura."

My eyes locked with a pair of intense amber eyes before my brain clicked.

"You!" We both yelled, pointing at each other. It was that rude man who didn't even bother to apologize after he ran into me.

Eriol and Tomoyo both looked confused for a second before asking. "You two know each other?" Well of course I know him. How could I forget someone so rude!

"Yes, he's the guy that has no manners and don't even apologize for running into someone." I said. Ha. That'll teach him.

I felt like I won the fight before I felt his eyes travel up my body as I shivered slightly. Creepy. My smile vanished when he smirked. "Now that wouldn't be necessary if a certain little miss have been watching where she was going."

Oh! The nerve of that guy. Arrogant, and rude, and cocky, and, and, just…oh! I stomped away before I could say anything. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, unpleasant things would fly out…not that they haven't already.

I saw Tomoyo as she was jumping up and down and hugging Eriol. I guess he told her.

"Sakura, this is wonderful! Thank you so much!" I smiled. Good job, Sakura. I was proud of myself.

I proceed myself to take my seat before I stopped dead in my tracks. No. Absolutely not. Fuck n- "Sakura, this is where you're sitting!" I growl and turned around.

"Eriol," I said quietly. "Why am I sitting by this…this…thing!" Eriol simply laughed. "Because I adore you, Sakura." Then he walked away. Great. I have to deal with two buffoons in one day.

I angrily took my seat before I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down. Its okay, Sakura. Breath. Think of Tomoyo, just think of Tomoyo…

I cracked an eyelid to see the jerk next to me. If I wasn't so angry, I'd say he's pretty good looking…nice built too. But then again, at my current state, I was never going to admit that.

The show was quiet most of the way, though even I was impressed by some of the dresses. Not trying to brag or anything…

It was a total of 4 hours…damn! I didn't know Tomoyo and I design so many dresses, of course more of the eccentric ones Tomoyo did, I go for the more original style.

The models wore it well; of course, their stick figure didn't really add shape to it. It was near eleven o' clock when the D&K (**Daidouji and Kinomoto**) fashion show ended.

I saw Tomoyo ran up and gave me a bear wrenching hug. "Tomoyo!" I gasped. "C-can't…" I couldn't even finish my sentence. Thank god Eriol came. "Sweetie, I don't think she can breathe."

Tomoyo quickly let go of me as I took in a couple _deep_ breaths. "So sorry Kura, but this is absolutely fabulous!" I smile weakly, still haven't regain all the oxygen I needed. Told you she would thank me later. "Anything for you."

Then, something scary happened. Tomoyo's smile widened.

Oh god.

This can't be good.

"It's only eleven…you know what else we should do?" She asked excitedly. I was confused for a second, and when it hit me, I shook my head ferociously. "No, absolutely not, Tomoyo! I'm dead tired!"

Crap. She's pulling her puppy eye look. I threw my hands up in defeat. "Fine. But just this once."

Tomoyo squealed and clapped her hands together. "Great, let me get Naoko, Chiharu, and Rita to meet us there! This is going to be so much fun!" I rubbed my temple and sighed. I had a feeling I was going to regret this.

* * *

Remember when I said I was going to regret this? Well, guess what? I was regretting this all right. I was in the car with Li Syaoran. Yes. The arrogant, no good, son-of-a-

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're made." I glared up at the guy. Who gave him the permission to call me cute? Wait…he called me cute?

"Well thank you, but I really don't care about your input at this moment." Ugh. Jerk. Stupid Tomoyo and her stupid clubbing fetishes. Stupid Eriol and his stupid only-for-two car. Stupid Syaoran and his stupid, to-die for li-. No! Think straight, Sakura! God. Everything was just so "Stupid!"

"Huh?" Syaoran gave me a weird look. Crap. Did I just say that out loud? "Nothing. Keep driving. "

Okay, so what if I was acting like a bitch. At that moment, I was _pissed_. –Sigh- I wanted nothing more than to crawl into my warm comfy bed with a cup of honey milk and watch late reruns of _Days of Our Lives_ and_ Desperate Housewives_. Why must God punish me so? Seriously, what have I done in my past life?

"We're here," Syaoran said as we pulled up to the night club that was bursting with loud noise. Like he needed to tell me that.

I looked up and saw in blue lights, the word _Illusion_ was engraved onto the plate. Ah. I've been told by numerous people how nice the place way. Course, I was too much of a loser with no life to have ever come.

I dug through my purse and shove my I.D. into the security guy's face. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Syaoran gave the guy an apologetic look. Nerd.

When I walked into the room, a smell of alcohol, sweat, and sex crashed into me. I scanned the room and caught a glimpse of Tomoyo. Found them.

I tugged onto Syaoran sleeves and pointed to their direction. "They're over there!" I yelled over the music. I turned around to see a leggy girl hooked her arms around him. I tugged angrily at Syaoran's sleeve again, this time a little more aggressively. "I'm sorry, but we have to **GO**." I said to the leggy chick, emphasizing the word 'Go.'

I can't believe the guy! Not even two minutes within walking in, he was already hooking up with a girl. Ugh. Men these days.

Tomoyo came up to me, a little too giggly. Damn. This girl was wasted already.

"Sakuuuuura! What took you so long?" She wailed into my ear as she jumped onto me. I gave Eriol a look. "Eriol, you might want to retain your wife before she does something idiotic."

I excuse myself from the group to go to the bar. Lord knows how much I needed to drink my troubles away. "A Long Island, please," I said to the bartender. I turned around and looked at the scene before me.

Girls were grinding their backs to their partner, some were making out in the back, and some were even making out in the dance floor. Sweat was flying at different directions as the glowing light flashes everywhere.

"Your drink, miss," The bartender placed my drink before me as I took a couple large sips.

A couple guys 'woo' as I turn my head to the direction of the noise. I grimaced. A girl had just gotten on top of a table and took her top off. People these days, no self-respect.

As I finish my drink, I turn around to order another one. "Piña Colada," Damn. At the rate I am, I'm going to be as wasted as Tomoyo.

"Whoa there, little lady. Aren't you taking that a bit fast?" I turn my head in annoyance to where that came from. My frown got deeper as I saw it was a certain someone with the oh so-sexy amber eyes. Wait. I did not just say that.

"What do you want?" He took a seat next to me. God, I want to slap that smirk off his face.

"A Malibu, please," He said as the bartender proceed with his order. Then he turned to me. "You know drinking kills brain cells."

Huh. I dropped my mouth. What the hell was that? Did he or did he not just order a drink?

Syaoran's grin widened "Close your mouth, sweetheart, I'm not that gorgeous." Arg! The arrogance of that man! I quickly focus my attention on my drink before I could slap him, or worst, kiss him.

I began to grow hotter as I order my third drink. Maybe Syaoran was right…I should take it easy.

I saw the leggy chick again, this time she was hanging onto a different guy. I became angrier and angrier as I remember our encounter with her, and I didn't even know why. I slammed the glass down and walked away.

I was mad. I was angry. I was furious!

I was drunk.

Syaoran must've notice me staring at the leggy chick because he followed me. He took a hold of my wrist and spun me around. "Are you still angry about her?"

I open my mouth in shocked, but quickly covered it up in anger. "Still? I was never angry. Why would I be angry? Your affairs are none of my business."

I was lying.

I was lying big time.

Syaoran raised a brow. "Oh, really? Because from what I could tell, you were pretty mad about the ordeal."

I glared at him. I glare as hard as I could. Well, I tried. But I was losing myself. I was losing myself in his amber pools. God, why did he have such power over me?

"I was not mad-!" The next thing I knew, his mouth was hot on mine. And I was responding back! Well, there goes my dignity.

It took me a second to realize what had just happen. I tried to fight it, but I felt his tongue ran across my bottom lip as I automatically opened my mouth. I could taste bitter-sweet Malibu in his mouth. I was falling, I was falling deep.

Oh, screw it.

I was drunk. Let me have my fun. Seriously, when a gorgeous guy kiss you, who are you to refuse?

I vaguely remember Syaoran laying me down on his bed, but I dismiss that as one of my fantasies.

And even in my drunken state, I knew I shouldn't have.

* * *

Light. There's light everywhere. What the hell. Why is it so goddamn bright? I just want to sleep!

I open my eyelids, but I regret it as soon as I did. A massive pain reached my head as I groan. This is why I hate clubbing.

I held my head as I reached over for my nightstand. Where are the damn painkillers?

Wait a minute. Since when did my nightstand have abs? I furrow my brows as I reach dow-

...Wh-what was that?

What did I just touch?

I shot open my eyes as I rose up; my body ached with immense pain and my head throbbing a hundred miles per hour.

All pain flew out of my window as my eyes widen at my sight. I couldn't believe it…oh god.

I did the only thing I could.

I shrieked.

* * *

**3805 words you guys...380 freakin' 5! **

**Anyways, once again, I NEED A BETA READER, pm me if you're for the challenge, lol**

**Oh yes, as of this chapter, Tomoyo is officially 24. Once again, thanks for all your reviews and keep on reviewing! (Sorry if this chap was kinda iffy)**

_Chapter 3. Gone_

**Cheers,  
Bamboo-chan**


	3. Gone

**And my consistencies of late updates starts again…fuck…**

**Summary: **She was a fashion designer. He was the president of Li Enterprise. One night was what they wanted. One night was what they had. What happens when they meet again and the lust for each other grow… Rated M SxS

**Age Bracket: **Sakura- 23, Syaoran- 26, Tomoyo- (turning) 24, Eriol- 25

_Temptation is a woman's weapon and man's excuse - H. L. Mencken_

* * *

**Chapter 3. Gone**

"Did Sakura ever got home last night?" Tomoyo asked as she took a sip of coffee. Eriol looked over his newspaper and shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Syaoran dropped her off and made sure she got home safety."

Tomoyo's eyes light up. "You wouldn't think…" Eriol looked at his wife. "Wouldn't think wha…" He trailed off. "No…"

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "Yes! Sakura can finally get the true taste of love! Poor girl…looking for it at all the wrong places. I wouldn't be surprise if she just gave up and become a nun."

Eriol took of his glasses and brought himself to sit next to Tomoyo, debating whether to tell her or not. "Muffin-pie, I'm not sure if Syaoran is the right person for Sakura."

Tomoyo gave him a questioning look. "Well, why not?" Eriol sighed. "Syaoran's a good person, but he goes through women like clothing. I just don't want Sakura to get hurt, again."

Tomoyo looked at her husband before looking down. "I think he'll be good for her, besides, no one can ever hurt Sakura, she's just…you know, she just Sakura," Eriol sighed and rubbed his temples. Tomoyo's eyes darkened as she continued. "And if he does, there'll be hell to pay."

Eriol looked at his wife before smiling weakly. "Tomoyo…I don't know how to say this but…Syaoran has a fiancé."

* * *

Syaoran woke up to a piercing shriek ringing though his ear drums. Oh, for the love of god, can't someone get some sleep around here?

As he was just about to move, he felt the effect of the last night's alcohol crashing onto him. Syaoran groaned as he cracked an eyelid just to see…a flushed Sakura, staring at him, trying to cover herself up with the bed sheets.

Even though his head throbbed like hell, Syaoran sat up on his bed. "What happened?" He asked; his mind was too groggily to remember. He looked up to see a wide-eyed Sakura staring at him, holding a death grip on the white sheets.

_Oh, fuck._ Was the first thing that came to Syaoran's mind. His hand was in his hair, trying to come up with something to say, when Sakura rushed to the bathroom and locked it, her face undeniably red.

WHAT did she just do? Haven't her mother taught her better than to sleep around with some guy she met merely days ago? Its bad enough she felt attracted to him, she bet his sorry ass doesn't even remember what they did together. Sakura's blush deepened when she remember clips of last night…how ecstatic his mouth felt on her skin…or how silky his hair felt though her fingers…Sakura mentally slapped herself. Now was not a good time to goggle over such things. She needed to get out of the place…fast.

After Sakura got dressed, she opened the door slightly to find no one was on the bed. She felt relief, yet slightly disappointed. Some part of her stilled hope he was there. She tip-toed pass the living room and was just about to grasp the doorknob when a voice made her jump.

"And where is the little lady going?" Sakura turned around to face an arrogant smirk. "I –I was just…going…to...um..," Sakura felt herself growing smaller and smaller with every breath she took in between her words. She had to think of something before she makes a complete fool of herself. Aha. Syaoran in his underwear! Sakura quickly dismissed that idea when she saw an image of his perfectly toned chest.

Syaoran in dress! Sakura giggled silently at that. Perfect. Syaoran stared at the girl before him, slightly amused at her giggling to herself. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she glared at Syaoran…well, she tried.

"I'm going home." With that, Sakura quickly open the door and closed it swiftly behind her, and sprinted down the hall. She was afraid to look back, afraid of seeing his handsome face reaching after her. Finally, when Sakura reach the bottom floor, out of breath, she mentally slapped herself for not taking the elevator.

Sakura cursed under her breath when she realized her car was nowhere to be found. Her day was going great. She called a taxi over and got in. Inside the cab, she was going over the things she needed to do.

First, take a_ long _bubble bath. God knew how much she needed it. Second, call Tomoyo to rant and scream at her own stupidity. Three, eat a whole carton of Häagen Dazs. Four, mope around the house for three days. Then last, forget about the whole incident and move on with her life. Sakura nodded firmly at her plan.

She never planned for it to happen…it just did. Sakura had to admit; he was gorgeous. She declared that was the very reason why she slept with him; it was purely lust. Little did she know, that was also going through the mind of the man she left merely minutes ago.

Syaoran paced across his living room, thinking about what he just did…had he have no control over himself? For Christ's sake, he was on the verge of marrying Ayumi…MARRYING HER. And there he was, standing like a fool with a boyish grin on his face, asking her where she's going. Of course she's going home…where else would she go?

Syaoran's abruptly stopped in the middle of his living room. He needed to talk to someone. He needed to let his thoughts out. He needed-

* * *

"Eriol!"

Eriol cringed at his wife's screech. He knew this wasn't going to be good. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Tomoyo demanded. "I already had her wedding design all planned out and already picking out baby names!" Eriol tried to calm his wife down, it was like _she's _the one who was being setup with an unknown guy.

"Well...," Eriol started out. "I didn't know…" Tomoyo glared at her husband and sighed. This wasn't how things were suppose to go. Sakura was suppose to find the love of her life, settle down, have 12 babies, and live happily ever after.

"How old is she?" Tomoyo asked after Eriol explain the situation. She did not like this 'Ayumi' girl one bit. "24," Eriol answered meekly. He felt like they were playing a round of 'Detectives' and he was the criminal.

"Hair?"

"Blond."

"Natural?"

"No, dyed." Tomoyo grimaced at her husband's response. Sakura was up against a fake blond headed bimbo.

"Height?"

"5'8."

"Occupation?"

"Um…model" Eriol said uneasily. He hated lying to his wife. Well, technically, he wasn't lying. Ayumi was a model. Just a model for _various_ things. Tomoyo narrow her eyes at Eriol. She can always tell when he was lying.

"A model, huh? What kind" Tomoyo asked. Eriol knew he was walking on thin ice. "Wh-what do you mean what kind? Just a regular, everyday model."

Tomoyo looked suspiciously at him before grabbing a cushion and whacking him with it. "And you let him date a stupid blood headed bimbo? Some best friend you are!" She yelled. Eriol yelp with every blast of the pillow against his head. How is it possibly possible that cushions could hurt? ...Maybe he need to toughen up his manliness…he noted to himself to make sure to go to the gym more often

When Tomoyo stopped hitting her husband with the couch cushion, he was rubbing his head and mumbling stuff about 'emotional,' 'married,' 'cushions,' and 'gym.' Tomoyo looked down onto the floor. "That's not supposed to happen," She whispered. "That's…not supposed to…happen."

Eriol wrapped his arm around his wife while tucking her head under his chin. "It's Syaoran's life…and I shouldn't make his decisions for him…and you shouldn't do it for Sakura either. I know it's hard watching her grow up like this…but she's a grown girl…and she knows how to take care of himself."

Tomoyo sighed and rested her back to Eriol's chest. "I know…but…don't you think…Sakura needs a break from all this hardship…?" Eriol shushed Tomoyo as they let the serene silence wash over them.

* * *

Sakura let her hand ran through the boiling water before stepping into her oval shaped bathtub. She giggled as the suds touch her skin as she settled down, wincing slightly as the scaling water subsided onto her skin. She closed her eyes as her mind wander to the night before.

She enjoyed it. As hard as she tried to deny it, she secretly enjoyed it. She secretly enjoyed how his hand would wandered where no man has gone before; she secretly enjoyed how his kisses would send butterflies in her stomach; she secretly enjoyed how by just saying her name, he'd send chills down her spine.

Sakura open her eyes and stared into space. Was she…was she in love? No way. Absolutely no way. Sakura convinced herself that it was merely a school girl crush…it just wasn't possible to fall in love with a person you met days ago. An arrogant person. An arrogant, cocky, stubborn, strong, gorgeous- no! She has to snap out of it. It was just a stupid one night stand. Nothing new. Sakura rethought her situation…maybe it was best if Tomoyo didn't know.

When Sakura fully convince herself that Syaoran simply didn't matter, she got out of the tub, only to notice that her skin was giving off steam and was beginning to form a sickening red color. Sakura sighed as she wrapped the towels around her. She had forgotten to turn the dial off the scorching level of water again.

* * *

Tomoyo was humming to herself quietly at her desk when she heard the elevator dinged. She look up to see Sakura walking in. Tomoyo frowned at the sight of Sakura's slightly red skin. Just what had she been doing?

"How are you?" Tomoyo asked uneasily. Sakura looked up to Tomoyo, and knew she was going to have to lie to her best friend again. "Fine…I'm fine," she said quietly.

Tomoyo stared at Sakura as she took a seat on her couch. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Slept well?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura froze when she heard Tomoyo asked her that. :"It was…satisfying" _Well it was…in a way._ Sakura thought bitterly, laughing silently at the irony.

Tomoyo got up and took a seat next to Sakura and place her hand on her knee. "Sweetie…what is it?" Sakura stare at Tomoyo before she closed her eyes as she rested her head against the couch.

"Tomoyo…," Sakura began. Tomoyo gripped her hands together, preparing for the worst. "I think I'm getting fat." Tomoyo stared at Sakura like she was crazy. Was this the reason why she was moping around like someone died?

"You're getting fat." Tomoyo said, restating Sakura's answer. "You're getting fat." She said again. Tomoyo lightly hit Sakura across the head. "Is this what you're sulking about? Just because you gain a couple pounds?" Sakura rubbed her head. "What…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Unbelievable. Here I thought it was going to be a life-changing situation." Sakura smile weakly at her cousin. She couldn't tell her. She just can't.

Tomoyo stood up and shook the imaginary dust off her lap and turn to Sakura. "Well, Ms. I-think-I'm-getting-fat, I'm going to get some cake…want to join me?" Sakura smiled, and she silently thanked Tomoyo for not pressuring her.

"Yeah…but you're treating this time…," Sakura said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked shocked. "What? I treated last time!" She argued. "No, I did!" Sakura fought back. Yup, things were definitely normal.

* * *

Eriol sat across the seat from Syaoran and stared at his cousin. Things weren't as well as Eriol hoped. "So you're telling me…you slept with her…and you're still going to marry Ayumi?"

Syaoran looked up. "You make it sound so awful, Eriol." Eriol scoffed between his bitter laugh. "Awful? What you did was beyond awful, Syaoran."

Syaoran bit onto his bottom lip. He knew he shouldn't have done it. He wasn't even drunk. And now this is where his stupid so call 'desires' have gotten him.

"It's not like…it's not like it matters," he began. "Ayumi doesn't know, Sakura will more than likely to forget it, everything will be fine."

Eriol glare at his cousin, sometimes he was an idiot. "Syaoran, listen to yourself. Even if it's fine with both of them, you're going to carry that guilt with you everywhere you go. And don't think Sakura is some girl you can just fuck and throw aside."

Syaoran was shocked to hear Eriol's words. Eriol was a mild person and never use foul language unless he was angry...very, very angry.

"I…." Syaoran began but stopped. Eriol rubbed his temples. "What do you want, Syaoran? Do you really want to marry Ayumi?"

Syaoran stared at Eriol before his eyes travel down to the floor. "I…I don't know…," he whisper silently. He really didn't. Did he love Ayumi? Yes….at least, he was supposed to.

Eriol looked at his distress cousin. If the current situation wasn't so serious, he would've laughed. How many people would pay to see the almighty Syaoran Li being confused over a girl? Two, nonetheless.

"Syaoran…lets forget about this whole ordeal. You're going back to Hong Kong, marry Ayumi, and Sakura will stay here. You two will never see each other again, and let's just keep it at that." Syaoran nodded at Eriol's plan, but he really wasn't listening. "Anyways, your plan is schedule to leave in 3 hours, you have everything ready?"

"Yeah…," He said quietly. What was he moping about? This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to forget everything and go back to Hong Kong. He was going to marry Ayumi, produce an heir, and live a happy and rich life.

If he had everything he wanted, why did he felt like he was leaving something behind?

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura took a seat at their usual table. Sakura smiled as she remembered the last time she had been at the place, Tomoyo had broken the news about moving in with Eriol to her.

"What would you like, ma'm?" A waiter asked as she placed the napkin and utensils down. Sakura smiled at her and order a Nutty Graham Cake while Tomoyo ordered a Cranberry-Hazelnut Coffee Cake.

As they settle in and dig into their desserts, Sakura knew she was going to have to face this sooner or later.

"Tomoyo," she began slowly. "I need to tell you something…about Syaoran." Tomoyo's eyes lit up at the mention of her soon-to-be cousin in law. "Yes?" she asked, all too cheerfully.

"I...he…we…I…," Sakura said, struggling to get the words out. "WeslepttogetherandIknowitwaswrongbutIdidn'tknowandIwasdrunksoyoucan'tblameme!" Sakura said quickly. Tomoyo stared at her cousin before smiling. "Could you repeat that?" She asked.

Sakura took a deep breath before slowly repeating what she said. "We slept together and I know it was wrong but I didn't know and I was drunk so you can't blame me." Tomoyo bit her lips before looking back at her cousin.

"You don't…you don't have any feelings for him…do you?" She asked. Sakura stared at her cake, debating her answer. "No…I suppose I don't…," She said, even though deep down, she knew she was lying.

Tomoyo sighed in relief, and a little in disappointment too. She and Eriol had planned to get them too together and get rid of Ayumi somehow…but how were they going to when either were both too stubborn to admit it?

_Just go along, _She though quietly and pulled don a fake smile. "Great! Then there's nothing to worry about." She assured Sakura. "It was only one night, and besides, Syaoaranhasafiancé." Now she was the one talking too fast.

Sakura face fell. "Oh…does he…well…I wish him the best of luck then…" she said quietly. She didn't care. She did not care one bit. Not one fucking bit. "He's back in Hong Kong, right?" Sakura asked bitterly. Tomoyo nodded. "Good, he needs to stay in his stupid country."

Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "Well, funny thing, Sakura," she said as she laughed, a little frighten of what Sakura's reaction will be. "Eriol…has gone with Syaoran back to Hong Kong."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo question look. "So?" She asked. "Well," Tomoyo asked, shuffling her feet around. "Eriol went with him because…well, we hosting a Christmas show there…so um…we're leaving tomorrow…," Tomoyo closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. After hearing nothing, she opened her eyes, to see Sakura gaping at her with her mouth hanging open. She should've closed her eyes for a few second longer.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**This story is becoming crappier and crappier with every sentence I write. I know I can do better than thing…YOU know I can do better than this. **

**Please, excuse me for this chapter, it's so broken up, and…not put together. I really hope I can pull it back together by the next chapter… **

_Chapter 4. Stay_

**Cheers,****  
Bamboo-chan**


	4. Stay

**3636 hits and 38 reviews…that's kinda depressing… **

**Summary: **She was a fashion designer. He was the president of Li Enterprise. One night was what they wanted. One night was what they had. What happens when they meet again and the lust for each other grow… Rated M SxS

**Age Bracket: **Sakura- 23, Syaoran- 26, Tomoyo- 24, Eriol- 25

**Note****: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran are fluent in Chinese, Japanese, and English. Sakura, who moved around with her father in for archeology digs, is fluent in Spanish. Syaoran is fluent in French, German, and Spanish. (Seems like we have the whole package…;;;)**

_Knowledge comes, but wisdom lingers. - Alfred Lord Tennyson_

* * *

**Chapter 4. Stay**

Sakura fumed as she sat on the plane seat. She hated this. HATED it. Why didn't Tomoyo tell her this earlier? She would've prepared better. Actually, she would've grabbed a bag full of clothes and ran away, but hey, no one needed to know that.

Tomoyo looked across from her seat as she noticed Sakura glaring at the clouds. She sighed. She should've told Sakura sooner, but knowing Sakura, she would've grabbed a duffle bag of clothes and ran away to God knows where. Tomoyo looked down at her watch and noted that it was 1:30. She sighed again.

3 more hours to go.

3 more hours of silence.

3 more hour of staring at the blank white clouds.

Joy.

(**AN: I don't really know if it's 3 hours from Tokyo to Hong Kong, so lets assume that) **

* * *

Eriol looked uneasily at his cousin. He winced as he thought of scenarios of how Syaoran would react. And so far, none of them were pretty. 

"…and the progress is really going well, what do you think, Eriol?" Eriol jumped in his seat when he heard his name. "Uh, I think it's a great idea!" he said as he plastered a smile of his face. What were they talking about again?

Syaoran gave his cousin a weird look. "Um, alright…we'll continue this conference tomorrow then…" As people got out of their seats and headed toward the door, Eriol advanced toward Syaoran.

"Say Syaoran," he began, Syaoran looked up at his cousin. "Yeah?" Eriol bit his lips. Well, here goes nothing.

"Tomoyo and a friend of hers are coming over here for a couple of months…is it possible for them to occupied your house for that time being? Since there's barely anyone residing in it and all," he asked uneasily. Eriol closed his eyes, waiting for him to get rejected.

"Sure," Syaoran simply said. Eriol open his eyes. "Sure?" he asked, unsure if he heard correctly, "Sure?" he asked again.

Syaoran looked up in confusion, "yes…sure…besides, we need a couple more people inhabiting that place…it gives me the creeps sometimes," Syaoran shuddered as he remembered the times when he was the only person sleeping in his wing, he could've sworn he heard voices late at night.

Eriol grinned. _Nice, _he thought. Everything was falling into place. "Well…I'm going to leave now…the girls are landing in a couple hours," Eriol said as he began to head for the door. Syaoran just gave him a wave without looking up, signaling for him to get out of his conference room.

Eriol stepped out of the building as he pulled on his sunglasses. He got into his car and started the engine. Then he pulled out his phone and dial Tomoyo's number.

"Hello?" a soft voice picked up. "Hey, Muffin-pie," Eriol said into the phone. Tomoyo giggled. "And hello to you, too, Snookie-bear. How did it go with Syaoran?"

Eriol held his boyish grin, "He said he's getting lonely in that house." Tomoyo squealed. "And Sakura?" Tomoyo looked at her cousin before grinning herself. "She'll get use to it."

Eriol's grin grew wider. "Perfect. Phase 1, complete."

* * *

Amazing wasn't even the word. It was indescribable. Sakura stared at the huge skyscrapers of Hong Kong. Sure, she heard about the beauty of it, but she never saw it herself. She had been to Hong Kong occasional times for business deals…but it was always 2-3 day trips. 

"C'mon Sakura, Eriol's waiting for us by the gate," Tomoyo said as she dragged her cousin away from the window.

Tomoyo spotted her husband and waved for him to come over. Eriol went up and gave his wife a kiss. He noticed Sakura was still staring out the huge windows. "Wow…" she whispered.

"Is Hong Kong always this pretty?" she asked while looking at one of the lakes. They were in one of the Li's private airports, but Sakura didn't need to know that.

"If you think it's pretty now, wait till it gets dark," Eriol said from behind her. Sakura turned around and smiled. "Oh I know! I can't wait!" she said as she childishly jumped up and down.

Eriol chuckled as he led them out of the airport and to his limo. He gestured for them to get in. Tomoyo did but Sakura stared at him. "What about our luggage?" she asked.

Eriol shook his head. "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…you don't travel much do you?" he asked teasingly. Sakura crossed her arm over her chest. "I prefer to stay loyal to my home country, thank you very much."

Eriol chuckled lightly at Sakura's behavior. "It's being picked up and shipped to the place you're staying as we speak." Sakura raised a brow. "And just where are we staying?" she asked suspiciously.

Tomoyo gulped as she heard Sakura's question as she caught onto Eriol's pleading look. "A friend of mine!" she exclaimed quickly.

Sakura's brow disappeared higher into her bangs. "Oh? You never told me you had friends in Hong Kong, Tomoyo." Tomoyo looked guiltily at Sakura. "He's…a friend…of….a friend…" Sakura was quite amused at Tomoyo's reaction but decides to let it slide.

"Whatever," she said, "I just hope it has a nice view." Eriol grinned. "Oh, you'll be surprised," he said as he climbed into the passenger's seat as they sped off to their destination.

* * *

When Sakura got out of the limo, her breath was cut short at the breathless view. Eriol was right. She knew it would be a sight to see, but she didn't expect it to be like this. 

Instead of blinding neon lights and heavy traffic, they were actually in the more suburban part of Hong Kong. The house, which looked more like a mansion with every passing glance, was actually on a small plateau. Behind the house was a big lake and a field of grass that seems to go on forever. Beside the mansion were the stables where they kept the horses. And there was even a garden at the front of the house, covered in exotic flowers; however, there were more peonies that any other ones.

Sakura's thought was interrupted when Eriol came and stood next to her. "Like what you see?" Sakura breathed out again. "Eriol, this is beautiful! I never knew Hong Kong could have a place like this!"

Eriol chuckled lightly. "You give them less credit then they deserve, Sakura." Sakura looked around one more time before ascending toward the door. Before the double doors was a circled drive-through, and just beyond that were the gates.

"So, who's the person that owns this place?" Eriol and Tomoyo stopped dead in their tracks. "Uh, my cousin," Eriol answered meekly. "Ah, that was real nice of them," Sakura said before she stepped into the household.

Eriol smiled weakly. Tomorrow wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Syaoran was reading over one of his documents when his phone rang; he sighed when he saw who was calling. "Hello," he answered to the phone. 

"Syaoran…" Ayumi softly said on the other line. Syaoran knew better to fall for her act. "Yes?" he said, annoyed. "Tell your secretary to let me in…she said I must have an appointment."

"Well, you do. I'm busy Ayumi, what do you need?" Ayumi pouted. "Do I need a reason to see my own fiancée?" She asked. Syaoran sighed. "Alright, hold on." He then press on his intercom. "Isami? Let her in."

Syaoran heard the door clicked but didn't look up until Ayumi was by his side. She wrapped her arms around him before whispering seductively into his ear. "Let's go out and eat tonight."

Syaoran looked up into her crystal blue eyes. "Sorry. Family stuff," he lied. But hell, he wasn't in the mood.

Ayumi spun his chair around to face her and glared at him. "What's up. You keep missing my calls and you reject my every attempt to ask you out. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Syaoran stared at the woman in front of him before answering. "I've just been really tired and stressing out…you know, I just got back from that trip to Japan and there's a lot of stuff to catch up here."

Ayumi loosened her grip on his chair and wrap her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his. God, she couldn't wait to have him in her bed again. She tilted his head up as she eagerly took his mouth into hers.

Syaoran growled against her mouth before bringing her closer and prompting her on his desk as he stood up. His hand traveled lightly up her legs as she moaned into his mouth.

He lied when he said he wasn't in the mood. Hell, with a body like that, who are you to refuse?

* * *

Sakura squealed for the umpteenth time that day when she found the room she was sure she was staying in. 

It wasn't too big and wasn't too small. The walls were creamed colored and the curtains were mahogany red, done in a Victorian style. Her bed was a four poster bed made out of cherry wood with light pink bed sheets. The bathroom had fluffy pink carpet and the bath tub was an oval shape, just like her old bathroom.

Sakura ran outside the room and yelled, "I found my room!" She ran downstairs again to pick up her luggage to find the maids already carrying her bags to her room.

"Oh, you really don't have too," Sakura said as she tried to take back her own luggage. The maid simply shook her head and said, "It's our job."

"But I insist," Sakura said again, trying uselessly to get her bag back.

Unfortunately, the maid tugged harder. "It's (tug) not (tug) a problem (tug)."

Sakura finally gave up after 2 rounds of useless tugging and decided to find Eriol and Tomoyo. She heard a noise in the kitchen before pushing open the door.

Oh, how she wish she didn't.

"Ew! Gross! You guys! We have to cook on that!" Eriol looked up from Tomoyo's neck as she was prompt on the counter. She quickly jumped off and fixed her blouse, a bit flushed. They both mumble a small apology before looking up at her.

"Found your room?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura look stunned. "How'd you know?" Tomoyo gave a light laugh, "Only you would come squealing across the whole mansion just because you found a room."

Sakura stuck out her tongue before grabbing Tomoyo's hand and tugging her to the direction of her new found room.

"It's really pretty!" Sakura said excitedly. "You can get a really beautiful view of the lake from behind the curtains. And the thing is, the lake is actually blue! Not puke green!" Sakura exclaimed.

Eriol came in while the two girls were chattering away about the view. "Oh?" he began, "You got the room with the view, huh?" Sakura nodded happily. "This just so happen to be the room next to the owner of this household," Eriol said.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Oh, who would've thought? I'm sure we'll get along fine." Eriol laughed uneasily. "Aha…ha…ha…," _If only you knew, Sakura, _he added quietly to himself, _if only you knew._

* * *

Syaoran arrived home late at night, around 1 A.M. He growl as he kicked his door in, his keys still intact in the keyhole. 

He had a shitty night. After him and Ayumi were "done", they went out to eat, only to have wine spilt on her new dress, which, he may add, that _he _pay for. And if that wasn't enough, Ayumi started to blame him for it. _Him! _Sometimes he wondered what he sees in her.

Oh, right, the body.

Syaoran slowly walked up the stairs. Being too lazy to turn on the lights, he tried to feel his way toward his room.

Keyword being tried.

When Syaoran got to the room he thought was his, he open the door and stumble in. Okay, so maybe after the whole Ayumi incident he went to a bar to get a drink. Maybe a couple drinks.

Syaoran took off his shirt and his pants, only to be left with his boxers on. He crawled into bed and instantly passed out.

So what he didn't take a shower. He takes one in the morning anyways. So what he didn't discard his clothes in the hamper, the maids would do that for him. So what if he didn't felt that lump next to him when he passed out. It didn't matter. All that did was him, his beauty sleep, and the oh-so comfy pillow.

Oh how he would later regret for ignoring that piece of lump.

* * *

If Sakura was 5, she might have believed that the being who was currently holding her was her mom, protecting her from the monster under the bed. 

If Sakura was 5, she might have believed that the being who was currently holding her was her brother, protecting her from the bullies at school.

If Sakura was 5, she might have believed that the being who was currently holding her was her dad, protecting her from the nasty little bugs that crawl upon the place.

Too bad she wasn't 5.

Sakura groaned as she felt the sunlight hit her face. She felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist.

Her brows furrowed. _Who in the world_…, Sakura quickly sat up to come face to face to a very _familiar _scenario.

She did the same thing she did last time

She screamed.

* * *

Tomoyo was in the kitchen, setting the table when she heard a very unappealing scream. She looked over to Eriol, who just shrugged. She smiled. Maybe breakfast wouldn't be so boring after all.

* * *

Syaoran groaned. Why, _why_, must he always wake up to such piercing screams? He squint his eyes. And who in the goddamn world open his drapes? _Note to self, _he thought, _fire the maid. _

He open his eyes and sat up to the person he least expected to see. Sakura was staring at everything but him.

Awkward silence.

"Um," they both began. "No, you go first," they said at the same time again.

Then another awkward silence came.

Thoughts were going through Sakura's head like crazy. _WHAT is he doing here? I thought I never had to see him again…and what is he doing in my bed without a freakin' shirt!? Oh my lord, I already woke up two times this week to a naked man…mother, I'm so sorry…_

Syaoran on the other hand…_What the hell is she doing in my room? Why the hell is she on my **bed**?...I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything…did I?_

After of what seemed like an eternity had passed, Syaoran was the first one to speak. He cleared his throat.

"Um, so what are you doing in my room…?" Sakura gaped at him. "Your room? Excuse me, look around," And that's exactly what Syaoran did. And when his eyes landed back on Sakura, his mouth formed a big 'O.'

Sakura grinned in triumph, but it quickly slipped away when a smirk crawl open Syaoran's face as he move closer to her. He pulled her toward him by her wrist as she knelt between his legs. Sakura eyes widened, to shock to do anything.

He grinned into her ear as he whispered seductively, "You sure you don't want to continue where we left off?" Sakura reddened, his breath tickled her skin and she remember the feeling of his lips_ there_. How is it _possible_ to get so aroused by a mere sentence?

It took Sakura a second to react, and when she did, she yanked her wrist away. She raised her hand and…

Syaoran felt a sting on his cheek. He was still trying to gather his thoughts together when Sakura pulled away from him and put her robe on. "You stupid prick!" She yelled. "Don't touch me!" She spat with disgust in her mouth.

Before Syaoran could say anything, Sakura already slammed the door on him.

_Who does he think he is? _Sakura thought as she walked down the stairs, trying to find the kitchen. _Grabbing me like that, oh, what would Touya say? _

Sakura found her destination and pushed through the double doors that led to the kitchen. The smelled of pancakes attack her nose and she instantly forgot about the little scene that happen earlier.

Sakura smiled as she found herself a seat at the oval table and settle herself in a seat. Ah, strawberry pancakes. Life can't seem to get better than this.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura was there and smile at her. "Good morning, darling," she said as she added more mix to the pan. Sakura smiled. "Morning," she answered back with a yawn.

"Good night sleep?" Sakura frowned. "Sort of." Like hell she was going to admit that she actually _liked _the feeling of _his _arms wrapped around her.

Tomoyo set the pancakes down and smiled. "4 stack of strawberry pancakes top with extra maple and butter!" She said and she set the orange juice down.

Sakura smiled and began eating the pancakes. Tomoyo was still in the process of making the last pancake when Sakura called for her attention.

"Tomoyo," she called out. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, "Yeah?" she replied. Sakura stared at her cousin for a couple seconds before asking, "Why didn't you tell me this was Li's place?"

She had asked it in such a calm tone that it took Tomoyo a few seconds to fully grasp what she said. "Oh, I thought you knew…" she answered slowly.

Sakura took another bite of her pancake. "Oh, well, I booked a flight back to Tokyo today at 4." Tomoyo stared at her like she was crazy.

"But-but-but, why? We just got here! You can't leave, the show, the city, the food!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she desperately tried to get Sakura to stay.

Sakura finish the last of her pancakes before shaking her head. "Sorry, what done is done. Besides, I hardly doubt the owner of this household would like me here. I'll be doing both of us a favor."

Sakura casually strolled out of the kitchen, leaving Tomoyo speechless. She sighed as she set the plate down on the table. She needed a talk with Eriol.

Little did she know, that was the same thing going through a certain amber eye person.

* * *

"Achoo!" Eriol sneezed at his desk. He frowned. Someone was talking about him. 

Just as he was about to go back to what he was doing, his door flew open, to reveal a very aggravated looking Syaoran.

"Well, hello, dear cousin," Eriol said, quite amused, "what brings you here?" Syaoran glared at the azure eye man. "Cut the crap, Eriol, what's _she _doing here?"

"Well, you tell me. She handed in the résumé and you handpicked her to do your laundry and replace your towels and-"

"Not the maid, Eriol, Sakura!" Syaoran said as he cut him off.

Eriol raised a brow, "Well I asked if Tomoyo and her friend could…" Syaoran groaned as he fell back onto the sofa. "I should've guessed."

Another brow roused. "Would you like to tell me what happen?" Eriol asked as he folded his hands and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran stared at him. Creepy son of a gun. Getting all into his psychiatrist mode again. He sighed. "Her room is right next to mines, (Eriol grinned) and last night I was out of it and-"

"You fucked her?!?!" Syaoran gave Eriol a dirty look. "No, you sick son of bitch, I just thought it was my bed and crashed on it-don't give me that look!"

Before Eriol could retort, his door flew open again, this time to reveal Tomoyo. He threw his hands up in the air. "Can a man get some privacy around here? What if I was naked when you guys barged in like that?"

All it took was a glare from Tomoyo to shut Eriol up, which earn him a 'pathetic' from Syaoran.

"Shut up, both of you," and that's exactly what those two did. Tomoyo took a deep breath before continuing. "Sakura's leaving."

The two men eyes widened. "Why?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at her husband with a look of 'are you kidding me' across her face. "What do you _think_?" Eriol made an 'O.'

Syaoran looked confused. _Why would she…oh…_, he hurriedly walk out of the room, well aware of why Sakura wanted to leave.

And no, he did NOT rush out because Tomoyo was sending him death glares.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, stuffing all her contents into her bag. "Stupid, arrogant, rotten, no good son of a-" 

"Wow, Ms. Kinomoto, I'm honor that you think so highly of me," a voice said from behind her.

Sakura didn't have to turn around to figure out who that was.

"What do you want?" she asked. The last thing she needed was him in her room.

"Where are you going?" Okay, that was a dumb question, but he needed to start somewhere.

Sakura scoffed, "Away from you."

Ouch.

That hurt a _tad _bit.

"Why?" Sakura sighed and turned around to face him, to see that he was already leading on one of the bed posts. "Cut the small talk, what do you want?"

Syaoran sat down on her bed, causing Sakura to make a fail attempt to scoot away from him. "Why do you want to leave?"

Sakura looked at him for a second before she zipped up her bags and carry them over near the door. "Look, I'm doing us both a favor. We obviously can't stand to be within a meter of each other."

"I never said that," Syaoran said from where he stood. Sakura looked up at him in surprise. "What…?"

Syaoran let out a frustrated sigh, his hands in his hair. "Look, I know we got off a bad start, and I don't know what I did to get you so mad, but sometimes I'm not aware of my actions and I guess not many people could tolerate it…"

If Sakura wasn't so surprise, she would've giggled. He was actually trying to apologize.

"…and I didn't know what overcame me this morning to act like that, I guess I wasn't thinking straight, but it was kind of awkward, since your room is next to mine and all…and what I'm trying to say is, stay. Don't let me ruin your stay here, and it gets kind of lonely here and besides, we need a few more people to lighten up the place."

Sakura let out a small smile. So he wasn't such a heartless bastard after all. "Alright…but only because it has a really pretty view," Syaoran let out a toothy grin.

"So are we good?" he asked. Sakura smiled at him, "Yeah, we are."

Sakura was about to leave when Syaoran stopped her. "I was wondering…would you like to join me for lunch?" Sakura looked at him. Wow. Not even two minutes and he was already asking for a date.

But then Syaoran quickly added, "If you're not busy, that is," Sakura smiled, "Yeah, that'll be great."

Who knew Syaoran Li could be such a flirt?

"And Li-" Syaoran interrupted. "Syaoran," Sakura looked at him, "Pardon?" Syaoran smiled, "call me Syaoran."

Sakura giggled. "Well, _Syaoran_," she said, emphasizing the word, "you can call me Sakura and you're forgiven for this morning."

Syaoran chuckled and made a dramatic sigh of relief, "Whew, one less thing to worry about."

Sakura laughed.

Who knew it could sound so delightful?

It was like music to his ears.

* * *

**Gah, sorry for the late update…I got side tracked in my life and my schedule was completely thrown off, but 4222 words...damn I'm good...lol**

**Does anyone think I'm going to fast with the story? This chapter kicked and screamed but I finally pulled it through and am quite satisfy with it, lol. **

**I was thinking, should I write another chapter from Sakura's POV again? I really like writing from her perspective cause it adds more of her into it…I dunno, you tell me.**

**Oh, and any ideas for shameless fluff is always good, lol, Ayumi will make her appearance again in the next chapter, so look out for that…I think that's it…**

**Anyways, don't forget to review! (I want 10 more before next chap) **

_Chapter 5. Fiancée_

**Cheers,**

**Bamboo-chan**

**P.S. I have an Inuyasha one-shot coming out, so look for that! (Oh..this is an CCS story..xD) **


	5. Fiance

**Please read AN at end.**

**Summary: **SxS. She was a fashion designer. He was the president of Li Enterprise. One night was what they wanted. One night was what they had. What happens when they meet again and the lust for each other grow?

**Age Bracket: **Sakura- 23, Syaoran- 26, Tomoyo- 24, Eriol- 25

**Bitch Rant****: When I said I didn't mind constructive criticism, I was completely and utterly bullshitting. I don't mind c.c. from authors who know what they are saying and have experience and can help me improve the fic. I ****did not**** mean useless ranting from illiterate fools who can't go a sentence without typing 'dey' and 'lyke.' **

**Authors are self-conscious enough and take great pride on their work; they do not need bitching from people who cannot even type a sentence correctly. As an author and a person in general, I highly despise people who won't spell out their words. It annoys the hell out of me. It's not that hard to type out a whole entire word. It not only makes it difficult for the reader to decipher, it does nothing to heighten your grammar skills. **

**Once again, I do not mind c.c. from people who can help me improve. Simple advice such as pointing out my weak points is completely fine. I also accept people's opinion of my fic, whether it be good or bad, but when you say things like 'dis fic suks' without even a simple explanation, I won't tolerate that. Once again, reviews are appreciated, flames like 'dis fic suks' ****will**** be ignored.**

**I just wanted to say this, not pointing this to anyone specific, just in general. So please take this into serious thoughts, and thank you for your patience. Without further ado, chapter 5!**

**  
**

_Life is a little like a message in a bottle, to be carried by the winds and the tides_

_- __Gene Tierney_

* * *

**Chapter 5. Fiancée**

"And just right over there is Victoria Park, it's the best place of looking down at the scenery of the Victoria Harbor," Syaoran said as he pointed to a park behind a set of buildings.

Sakura quietly awed when she saw a white rabbit scurried across the green lawn. Hong Kong was a lot better than she thought it would be. And her happy mood so did NOT involve a certain amber eyed person.

It had been quite an amazing afternoon for them. Syaoran had showed her the most significant sights of Hong Kong and even some of his favorite places, like the small café at the corner of an alley and the hot dog stand on the busy street.

Sakura followed Syaoran into a place that looked like an authentic Japanese store. It had the sliding doors, origami up and down the wall, low tables, cherry blossom, and of course, the yukatas the waiters and waitresses had to wear.

"Name, please?" the host asked the two. "Li," Syaoran answered.

The host's eyes widened as he quickly guided Syaoran and Sakura to a reserve, quieter part of the restaurant. He set the menus down and quickly scurried off to find a waiter.

"Wow, this place is really pretty," Sakura admired the place. They had cross a small, wooden bridge to get to get to the secluded area, and just beyond it was a small waterfall.

"Only the best for you," Syaoran smiled cockily at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and scanned over the menu. "Oh…wow…that's a lot of zeros," she commented with a laugh.

Syaoran waved it off, "Anything you like, my treat."

Sakura smiled and looked over her menu, "So," Syaoran began as Sakura looked up, "how's Hong Kong so far?"

Sakura laughed, "Well, not bad at all, after all, I did have a wonderful tour guide."

Syaoran chuckled, "You're very welcome."

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter interrupted their conversation.

Syaoran scowled while Sakura just smile kindly at him. "Yeah, can I get…erm…" she looked over the menu again and frown, "chicken…soup…?" the waiter nodded while he wrote Sakura's order down and turned to Syaoran. "And you, sir?"

"Just a bottle of Keystone," the waiter nodded as he proceeded with their orders.

Sakura raised a brow, "You drink?" she asked.

Syaoran merely shrugged. "It's a habit."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "That's….nice," she said, commenting on the flowers. Sakura lean forward to examine it. Artificial. She knew it.

She heard a chuckle and look back at Syaoran, an amuse smile dancing on his lips. "You're not enjoying yourself, are you?" he asked.

Sakura smiled weakly, "You want my honest opinion?"

Syaoran let out a laugh, "I thought so, c'mon, we'll go somewhere else."

Sakura looked surprised, "You sure? I mean, we don't have to…" she trailed off as Syaoran dragged her out the restaurant.

"Yeah, let's get some ice cream," he said excitedly as he dragged her to a smaller street.

Sakura's eyes widened. _Ice cream?_ she thought, _Now?_

A small chime was heard as Syaoran opened a door a much smaller, simpler store.

"Syaoran!" a voice ran throughout the shop.

"Marlene!" Syaoran went over and greeted the old lady with a kiss on both cheeks before he pulled away.

"This is Sakura. Sakura, this is Marlene. I know she looks old, (a smack can be heard, along with an 'Ow!') but she makes the world's best ice cream."

Marlene went over to Sakura and broke out in a huge smile. "Oh my lord, she's precious!" she squealed as she pinched Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura smiled in pain and glared at Syaoran who looked like he was about to burst of laughter.

"Well don't just stand around!" Marlene said as she motioned for them to sit down by the parlor. "You guys came just in time to taste my new batch!"

When Marlene disappeared into the back, Sakura raised a brow at Syaoran, who in turn, just shrugged. "You'll get use to it," Sakura let out a light hearted laugh before Marlene came back in.

She set out two spoons with a big bowl of cookies n' cream between them. "Fresh out of the freezer," she said happily as both Syaoran and Sakura picked up their spoons and dug in.

"Whoa, this is the best ice cream I've had for the longest time." Sakura said as she scooped up another spoonful.

Marlene smiled, "Made with extra love," she grinned.

As Syaoran finished the last scoop of the ice cream, he got up and hugged Marlene, "Thanks Mar, that just made my day."

"Haha, just come and visit me soon," she said as she patted Syaoran hand, "you kids nowadays…never have time for us old folks anymore."

"Aw Marlene, you know I always have time for you," Syaoran winked at Marlene.

Marlene laughed, "Now Syaoran, don't be flirting with another woman in front of your girlfriend."

Before Sakura could correct her, Syaoran push her out the door, "Of course, Mar, but we got to go, I'll see you later."

Sakura glared at Syaoran before she asked, "Why didn't you correct her?"

Syaoran chuckled, "Let the woman thinks what she wants, what's the harm in that?"

Sakura scoffed and looked up at him, "My pride and dignity?"

"Haha, funny," he replied sarcastically. Sakura flashed him a smile before he broke out laughing, too.

Then, out of no where, a loud shriek was heard throughout the mall they were in.

"Syaoran!" a girl ran up to Syaoran and leap onto him. He blinked before he slowly brought his arms around her.

"A..yumi..hey…" he said slowly.

Sakura raised a brow at him before he smiled apologetically to her.

After a tight squeeze she turn around and looked at Sakura then up at Syaoran again, "Who this, Syaoran?"

Syaoran looked away and cleared his throat, "Um, Ayumi, this is Sakura…Sakura this is-" before he could finish, Ayumi cut him off.

"Ayumi, his fiancé," she smiled.

* * *

**Short chap, I know. School started a week ago, and I update more when I'm under stress I guess…I know, weird. **

**This chapter was done about 4 days ago...but I've been waiting for my beta, who hasn't replied yet…so I'm just going to go ahead and upload thing, so excuse me for any mistakes. (chapter 6 is ¾ done…still haven't figure a name yet)**

**BAH, anyways, REVIEW, and make me happy. (: **

**I'll update faster. **

**Cheers,  
Bamboo-chan**


	6. AN and snippet

**I fail at this, right? It has been a little less than 3 years since I last updated and I know all the sorrys in the world will not make up for it. I understand. I'm sorry, guys. I'm trying so hard to get back into fandom and I have recently read a few stories here and there (it's so hard to find a fic to please me nowadays…any recommendations?). However, I don't think it's enough to whip me back in shape. I have reread the last 5 chapters, and holy fucking shit (excuse my potty mouth; it seems to have gotten worse), what the hell was I writing? Why didn't anyone tell me I was sprouting shit? I almost cried at the nonsense I was apparently pulling out of my ass. **

**Then I decided to read some of my reviews, and dammit, you guys just made my day. Honesty, I never felt more loved and needed and my heart literally swelled in happiness. I knew I couldn't just leave this lying down and I already promised at the very beginning that I was going to finish this damn thing even if it kills me. **

**This story is taking a completely different turn now. I have started revising and reediting every chapter and trying to turn this from my 13 year old bullshit and actually make it something worth reading. To be honest, I had completely forgot where I was going with this anyways, so it's a perfect time for me to rethink plot lines and stop making things so incoherent and disgustingly shitty, for a lack of better terms. Honesty, I am utterly repulse by what I wrote…I can't even read it without cringing at the abomination that is my writing. Eugh.**

**So anyways, just letting you guys know I'm working on this and I'm still alive. I'm currently reediting chapter one, and I have no idea when I'll be posting it because I need more inspiration – CCS fandom is so dead to me – and plus school is just kicking my ass like never before. But don't be alarm if you see chapter 1 again and so forth because that's just me trying to make up for 3 years of hiatus and making things right again. **

**BUT! In case you would like a snippet, here's the first part of chapter one that I rewrote:**

_The music boomed loudly in the room as the techno beats increased the throbbing in her head. She closed her eyes and tried to repress the migraine that was slowly fighting its way into her temple. She forced herself to push through the mass of gyrating couples and mentally gagged as she felt the slick sweat passed onto her own skin._

__

She should've never listened to Tomoyo.

A wandering hand founds its way to her behind and she turned around in disgust.

"Hey babe, want to dance?" someone offered.

She clenched her teeth, "Listen 'babe,' why don't you remove your hand before I sue your ass for all that you are not worth?"

The figure held up both arms in defense and backed away. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Find a happy place…find a happy place,' she opened her eyes again and it landed on a bright 'Exit' sign.

'Freedom!' she thought as she continued to push her way through the ever so growing crowd. With a final shove she managed to squeeze between the doors and free herself from the humping chain.

Sakura Kinomoto took a deep breathe of the Tokyo midnight air and proceeded to glare at the flashing building in front of her; both hands on her hips with cheeks puffed out.

_Tomoyo Daidouji was going to die.  
_

**I hope it got better and it's something you guys are still interested in reading because I'm writing this for all the rockin' reviewers that took the time to actually write something for me. You guys are amazing! Again, I don't know when the full chapter will be up because I'm planning on taking down the chapters soon, but it will be done! **

**And lastly, something for all SS lovers. Heh.**

_Sakura stared in disgust at the scene in front of her. She knew she did something wrong when she heard noises that normal living, breathing humans do not make, but she went anyways. And as hard as she tried, her poor innocent eyes just could not detach themselves from the display in front of her._

_There, in all his (stupid and idiotic, might she add) glory was Syaoran Li, sucking on a girls face like she was his lifeline. She saw his large hand ran down the bareness of her back and down to her – oh! That was NOT appropriate! _

_Sakura felt hotness spread throughout her neck and onto her face before she forced herself to shut her eyes. She was not witnessing this. This was wrong. This was all wrong. She could feel his hands on her own body, his hot breath whispering dirty things in her ear, promises of a night's worth of guilty pleasure. A cold shiver rang down her spine and she opened her eyes in embarrassment, ashamed to be thinking of such thoughts. _

_A moan was softy cried out and Sakura didn't know if it came from herself or the girl that was currently straddling Syaoran on his rental car. She tore her eyes away from their crushing bodies and gave a quick glance at him one last time before she froze in place._

_Softly scraping his teeth across her ear, Syaoran reached his hands inside the girl's dress as his molten golden eyes stared directly at Sakura in her hiding place._


End file.
